Werewolf
The Werewolf is a level 7 mob that defends the Cactus Field, the Pumpkin Patch, and, along with two Mantises, the Pine Tree Forest. It spawns at the entrance of the Werewolf's Cave. Locations Drops Guaranteed: * 25 Battle Points. * 5000 Honey (Increased by Honey From Tokens). * 75 Bond. Possible: * Ticket(s). (Increments of 1, 3, 5, 10, 15, or 25) (50% chance) (Loot Luck: +drop rate) * 3 or 5 Gumdrops. (Loot Luck: +drop rate) * Treats. (Increments of 5, 10, or 50) * Sunflower Seeds. (Increments of 5, 10, 50, or 250) * Pineapples. (Increments of 1 or 20) * Royal Jellies. (Increments of 1, 5, 10, and 25) * Any Eggs. (Including gifted, excluding event) (very rare) * Glue. (Increments of 1, 3, 5, 10, and 25) * Enzymes. * Star Jelly. (Very rare) * Glitter. * Oil. * Night Bell. (Rare) * Stingers. (Rare) * Micro-Converter(s). (Increments of 1 and 5) Strategies The main strategy people use is to have something in the way between you and the Werewolf. The main things people use are the bigger cactus or the smaller pumpkin. The Werewolf will bounce off the object when it tries to attack, making killing it easy. The run-and-jump method also works: like most mobs, the Werewolf gets confused while you're in the air, and will lunge at the point you used to be, not where you're at now. You can also repeatedly jump in place, which seems to confuse the Werewolf. When you're in the air, it wants to return to its home, but when you're on the ground, it wants to attack you. Since there is a slight delay before mobs return to despawn, it causes it to stay in place. You can go just through the Honey Bee Gate, then quickly run behind the Pine Tree nearest to the Badge Bearer's Guild, then if it goes back to the cave, just walk beside it and then run back behind the tree, keep doing this until you defeat it. Trivia * This and the Spider are the only mobs that attack players farther than the field they spawn at. * Werewolf is the only regular mob that defends three fields. * The Werewolf uses the "White Fang" package from Roblox. * You can enter the werewolf's cave to get the free Gold Egg hidden in it, but you will encounter 2 Cave Monsters. * This was the first non-bug/arachnid mob added into the game. * You can earn more than one Egg after defeating the Werewolf; for example, it can drop 5 Silver Eggs at once. * This is the second strongest regular mob in the game, only beat by the estimated health of the Cave Monsters. * Among the regular (non-boss) mobs, the Werewolf is the one that spawns the second least frequently, the first being Stump Snail. * The Werewolf is tied with the spider for the regular mobs with the least amount of spawn locations, as they all only have one. Category:Mobs